Nightmare
by Saramagician
Summary: Set during chapter 31 of 'King'. Too much has happened that day, too much stress and worry. No wonder it resulted in nightmares. Only what inner turmoil could they reveal, what fears and more importantly what truths?
1. Chapter 1: Loki's delirium

Nightmare

By Saramagician

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own anything, except well,...some scary nightmare for others!

 **Rate** **:** Rated T just to be safe  
 **Summary** **:** Set during chapter 31 of 'King'. Too much has happened that day, too much stress and worry. No wonder it resulted in nightmares. Only what inner turmoil could they reveal, what fears and more importantly what truths?  
 **Warning:** Some violence, bloodshed, and gore. Don't like it, don't read it!  
 **A/N** **:** Hey, practically this is my first story on FF in this fandom (though I have a story off FF), so tell me what you think about it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Loki's delirium

 _"Sir? I believe you should know about this." Jarvis chose the moment when everyone was silent to deliver the message. Tony knew only about one person that Jarvis could be talking about._

 _"What's up, J? Is it Loki?" Tony._

 _"What's wrong?" Steve_

 _"Is Loki okay?" Thor._

 _"What now?" Clint._

 _If Jarvis was a human being, he would have surely rolled his eyes at these humans that were talking all at once. But because Jarvis wasn't, the AI only calmly answered, but with a hint of worry nevertheless._

 _"No improvement, sir. But I suggest someone attend Master Loki soon. His body temperature is steadily increasing. Taking into account that his actual temperature is lower than a human's, it is a worrying sign. Please consider taking action."_

~*o*0*o*~

It was confusing, one second Loki was burning and didn't where he was, and the next _He knew exactly where he was._

It was the final battle, Loki somehow knew it. Astart had made his move very fast, and when they expected it the least. Currently they were fighting Astart's robots and there was no sign of Astart itself.

Loki looked around at his teammates. From what he could see, everyone was failing. Astart knew about their weapons, something that now Loki felt was entirely his fault. While the rational part of his mind said that it wasn't, he couldn't help but feel that he gave out all their secrets. And Astart has used all their secrets against them.

None of their weapons were working well on the robots and it seemed that there was no end to them. Nothing could be seen except the wave after wave, of machines. Every robot they managed to destroy was replaced with ten. The air tasted of blood, ash, and death.

Loki pushed a spelled ice dagger in a robot's head. Three robots took the fallen robot's place. His arm hurt from a cut he received from the enemy. He didn't have time to think why his arm hadn't healed yet, but no, he just had to fight, he didn't have time to think about anything, about all the Midgardians that died, about all the buildings that were burning, about all the fires that were around him; Loki didn't have time to think why Midgard was as hot as Muspelheim's deserts. No, he just had time to fight; duck, attack, create a shield, attack, duck, roll, attack.

He was getting tired, he knew it. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that they were going to fail, that they were going to die. He just knew it. Suddenly, he heard a cry of pain, looked around, but he didn't see who it was. He knew his teammates were fighting somewhere, but all he could see were robots, a sea of robots.

He tried to fight harder... faster, to move towards the direction he thought the cry came from. A wave of heat hit him and he staggered for a second. He was a Jotun and the heat weakened Jotuns. He felt that the wave after wave of heat was coming from the ground and the battlefield was getting warmer and warmer, but he tried to pay it no attention. He tried to continue moving; maybe one of the Avengers needed him. He promised he would help them. Despair engulfed him full force; what if he reached them too late? What if the enemies destroyed Midgard and then moved to _Jotunheim_?

He managed to push that thought aside, by sheer will. No, he won't let things came to that. He'll stop Astart by any means necessary. He didn't know how the robots haven't overwhelmed him, yet, but he knew that no matter what, he will continue fighting.

At last it seemed that the wall of robots was thinning, Loki could see from between robot bodies that there seemed to be just a few row of them in front of him. He quickened his pace, kicking some out of his way, just caring about reaching the end of this metal wall of robots in front of him.

It felt like an eternity later, when he at last came to the clearing; He pushed aside the last robots, too tired to fight. When he reached the clearing, he stopped; Standing still, his blood was running cold. The clearing was silent; there was no sound of fighting or screams of the Midgardians, but it wasn't a good silence, no, this silence smelled of emptiness. It was suffocating. The air tasted of blood, ash, and death. The rain of ash was falling from the burning buildings that surrounded the area. The infinite army of robots could be seen around the clearing, where there was no building, where most probably once formed streets of Midgard and there, in the clearing was layer upon layer of robots remnants, and on top of them...

... the bodies of the Avengers.

There was a huge gap in the middle of Stark's Iron Man Suit, and the metal around was bent inward. The faceplate was in place, so Loki couldn't see Stark's face. Steve's body was mangled, his arms and legs bent in an unnatural angle, and his head...there was no head. His Star and Strip uniform was in tatters. Barton's body seemed completely unharmed. If it wasn't because of the wide unfocused eyes that stared to eternity and the huge puddle of blood under his head, he would have merely seemed to be asleep. Natasha's face seemed peaceful. She was half leaning on the building wall, and half lying on the ground. Three meter spear was sticking out of her chest and a trickle of blood was running from a corner of her mouth. There was no sign of Bruce Banner or Hulk, just a huge bloody green arm, no more, no less. And Thor...

In the middle of the clearing, battered and bloody was Thor, with Astart having a grip on his neck.

Loki's breath hitched. He couldn't believe his eyes, didn't want to believe. Loki was always in control of his emotions, but at that moment he couldn't stop admitting to himself that he did not wanted them dead and that he would...miss them. Yes, they were mere mortals, with fleeting lives, but those five were...

Special mortals.

And somewhat despite his better judgment, despite the fact that he told them he was there just for business, he got attached to them. And seeing their dead bodies made him feel a pang in his heart. Suddenly, what they said, all those insults didn't matter anymore. They were dead and nothing about their shared past mattered any more. But Thor was still alive, he could still help him. Thor, who he called brother for centuries, who had always managed to hurt Loki; one way or another. Loki looked at the battered body of Thor, and something in his heart fell down.

At that moment Loki wasn't afraid, he was _terrified_ , because no matter how much he said he hated Thor, no matter how many times he denied their brotherhood, no matter how many times he rejected Thor... he didn't want Thor dead.

On that matter, he didn't want any of his new teammates dead, and he already had failed in helping them so far.

Loki's heart was pounding in his chest. His quick mind was stuck, not knowing what to do. The image of the Avengers mangled bodies and Thor's helpless condition has made his own body and mind freeze, but his heart was pounding in his chest, in his head. When he looked at Astart's face, he rather felt than heard the next words that Astart spoke.

"Did you think you can save any of them, Jotun runt? I saved this one for you, so I can kill him while you watch." And like he had finished his speech, though he didn't said even one word, Astart impaled Thor with a spear from behind. The spear came out form Thor's chest and a scream filled the air. Loki didn't know the scream was Thor's scream of pain, or his scream of desperation and shock, a completely different pain to Thor's. Then Astart threw Thor's body toward Loki and in the process pulled out the spear. Loki tried to move forward fast, to take Thor, before he fell down, but he came too late. Thor's body hit the ground full force.

In the next instant Loki was beside Thor, taking him in his arms, trying to heal the wound with magic, to stop the bleeding, whatever he could to save Thor. It seemed nothing worked. His hands and the ground below were soaked in blood. He was bent over Thor's upper body one hand on the wound and was kinda rocking back and forth. Saying incomprehensible nonsense which neither of them coould understand, all the while keeping eye contact with Thor and saying all he wanted to actually say; about being strong, about fighting, about him being an stupid oaf. He was so engrossed that at first he didn't notice the change. When the blackness came to Thor's face he noticed it. It was like a poison spreading through Thor's veins.

Only it wasn't inside and it wasn't spreading though Thor's veins - it was just under the skin, and it was spreading in...a pattern! Loki understood the patterns with a jolt, it was like his edged patterns when he was in his Jotun form. As if this thought had triggered it, the blackness started to eat at Thor's skin like acid and instead of the smooth white skin, there was edged blue/black skin, and the blue was spreading. Before Loki could comprehend what was happening, right in front of his eyes, Thor's form turned to Helblindi's. The pained blue eyes turned to the pained red ones.

A gasp escaped Loki's mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the form of his brother. He was horrified. What has happened? It wasn't supposed to happen! No, this could not happen!

He clung to the form of Helblindi. Not after everything that happened, this could not happen! He can't lose him, not now, not when he had just found him! The tears gathered in Loki's eyes, as he remembered every second they spent together. When they sat in the silence for hours, Helblindi giving his support by just being there. When he comforted Loki by his words. Helblindi always knew what Loki needed, when he needed, how he needed.

Loki couldn't breathe properly; the air got stuck in his throat, air with a taste of blood, ash, and death.

His heart was breaking, his soul was aching. He didn't know what to do as he saw the light vanishing from Helblindi's eyes little by little. A sob was stuck in his throat as he looked at his brother's form. His little brother who was bigger than him. Who knew more than him about his home; who was always there for him. And suddenly the weight of loneliness, desperation, and fear swallowed him. The feeling of being a failure. All Loki's insecurities resurfaced as he watched his worst fear develop before his eyes.

Helblindi opened his mouth and said just one word. "Brother". And Loki's heart broke anew at hearing that tired anguished voice. A sob escaped his lips. He put a hand on Helblindi's cheek, now sobbing openly as the only treasure in his life was being taken from him.

"Ssh, everything going to be alr-right" His voice broke at the last word.

"Brother, Jotunheim...Jotuns_" Helblindi's words were cut off by a coughing feet. Too weak to cough properly, his breath stuck in his throat. A trickle of blood came running out of corner of his mouth. Loki cleaned it with his thumb.

"Ssh, I'll protect Jotunheim with my life, I promise" Loki tried to comfort, but when he saw the way Helblindi's eyes looked around, he brought his head up and for the first time noticed his surroundings. Suddenly it wasn't Midgard anymore. Now he was kneeling on the snows of Jotunheim and instead of a rain of ash falling down on them, it was a soft snow. He looked around and his heart skipped a beat. Instead of the bodies of Avengers, there were hundreds of Jotun bodies, painting the white ground below with their blood. Instead of the buildings of Midgard, there were beautiful arches and temples of Jotunheim that were half destroyed.

It was completely silent - a heavy silence. A suffocating silence. The air tasted of blood, ash, and death. Even though there was no fire and no ash. And... with a jolt Loki realized instead of a layer upon layer of robots, there were also the bodies of the Chitauri. Loki turned toward where Astart stood just minutes before, and shuddered. There in the middle stood Thanos. At seeing the look of fear and anguish on Loki's face Thanos laughed, a cold laughter, colder than the winters of Jotunheim, which made Loki shudder.

"And I thought torturing you and playing with your mind was enjoyable. But this broken, pained look is very much more enjoying. Did you think you can escape me, Jotun runt? Especially after you failed me? And look what you brought to them, by just _existing_." He gestured to their surroundings, to the dead bodies of the Jotuns.

Instinctively, Loki tried to bring Helblindi's body closer to himself to hug it protectively, but in his hands Helblindi's body turned to ashes. The more he tried to get them, to hold them, the faster they escape from between his fingers. An anguished cry escaped him. A laugher from above him startled him. He looked up and stared at the blue eye of Odin.

"I thought a monster could be brought up to be something other than a monster, but I was wrong, and now by ending you, I Odin Alfather, in name of my father and his father before him, destroy all monsters!"

And with that he brought down his spear, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Thor's nightmare

Nightmare

By Saramagician

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own anything, except well,...some scary nightmare for others!

 **Rate** **:** Rated T just to be safe  
 **Summary** **:** Set during chapter 31 of 'King'. Too much has happened that day, too much stress and worry. No wonder it resulted in nightmares. Only what inner turmoil could they reveal, what fears and more importantly what truths?  
 **Warning:** Some violence, bloodshed, and gore. Don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Thor's Nightmare

 _He was sluggish still, his mind only barely registering the fact that he was in his own chambers (Stark Tower) and it was a few moments more before he realized that he was strangely comfortable, warm, and peaceful. It was so… what was the word?_

… _familiar?_

 _Wait._

 _In a fraction of a second Loki's body stiffened and just as quickly relaxed. Deep slow breathing. So as not to let Thor know that he was awake. His bro-… uh… Thor was a heavy sleeper, but at Loki's bedside - any sound or twitching of a muscle would wake Thor instantly. That much Loki had gathered from centuries of knowing each other. So Loki lay relaxed, trying to comprehend the situation._

 _Thor was here…_

~*o*0*o*~

The final battle had come, too soon, but it had come. One minute they were discussing plans, and the next everywhere was full of robots and they were fighting. Thor didn't know where he was – all he knew he was surrounded by tall buildings and streets full of rubble and of course an army of robots. He could see neither his friends nor Loki, but he assumed they were all right. After all, they were all good fighters and the mighty warriors. Hearing sounds of fighting from somewhere in the back made him not think about his teammates further.

Right, he didn't know where everyone was, but they could hold their ground, he was sure. All he could do was smash Mjolnir against robots heads repeatedly, again and again. His techniques changed as well, seeing as he couldn't throw her in a sequential smash either, he found the hard way. Because until she returned to his hand, he had no weapon to defend himself with - he had a deep gash along his shoulder to prove that.

Robots were maddeningly swarming from all sides. An unending sea of robots. Like shore of a stormy sea where wave after wave bangs violently against the breakwater. Thor was sure that he now was standing on macadam of robot pieces. Actually, several layers of macadam.

Mjolnir was soaked in a brown material, not unlike blood, that came out of robots when he smashed their heads, but Mjolnir wasn't the only thing. That material was all over his armour, his face, hair, but Thor didn't care. He smashed and moved forward, but his surrounding was the same, robots were on all sides and further away some half-destroyed Midgardian buildings. He pushed all thoughts away and just focused on the battle.

He was enjoying the fight. It was just like old days, when he and his friends went to the adventures in other realms. The rush of adrenaline in his veins, when he smashed one enemy after the other was delightful. The last time he felt like this was on Jotunheim. Sure, he fought in New York, but then he couldn't enjoy it, knowing that the man on the other side of the battle, the man facing him was his own brother, his companion, who spent millennia beside him.

But this battle was different, now Loki stood beside him. On his side instead of against it. Once more They battled together. Just like old times. Now he could enjoy the battle, the victory. He thought about how he would again show to Loki, to his friends, to Aesir, to the whole nine realms, everyone how good a warrior, a good king he was; protecting the realm under his watch and by extend the whole nine realms. Show how he would bring the honour to his family. He thought about how proud his father would be.

A cheer tore through his daydreaming. A chill went down his spine. He knew that cheer. It was a cheer that an army did when their leader has brought down an important figure in the enemy's midst. when the leader killed his enemy after defeating him, like a dog being put out of its misery.

His heart skipped a beat.

D-did that mean...

did that mean that Astart had...

one of his friends, or oh, oh Norns, had he, had...

Loki?

NO! He didn't want to even think about it. He didn't want to believe it. No, it could not be! They were holding their grounds well!

' _How would you know, you just forgot about them, the rage of battle has got to your head and you forgot the people who were fighting alongside you…_

 _As you always do.'_

He pushed the thought aside, and started creating a passage by killing in one direction, instead of a circle. He didn't think about anything except reaching his friends and his brother. Every robot he took out was replaced by another five, but Thor wasn't deterred. He moved as fast as he could, destroying the robots, some of which were at least twice his size. His heart was pounding. Images of his teammates and Loki's came to mind. Tears started to gather in his eyes. He didn't want to believe it, but somewhere in his heart he knew. He knew he was too late, that he failed them. That he wasn't there to help them when they needed him most.

He tried to push those depressing thoughts away, to control his emotions and focus on the battle, but he couldn't. Each time he tried to push the thoughts of his teammates away; they were replaced with more horrific ones, and their smiling faces with mutilated, battered ones. Controlling his emotions was never his strong trait. It was always what Loki excelled at.

At the thought of Loki, a pang entered his heart. He tried so hard to bridge their relationship, just to insult Loki and destroy everything, now before he could even prove a little to Loki that this time was different, that he will change. He failed him again, by not being there, not having his back; something that Loki always did before that disastrous coronation and his fall.

The Thunderer was ripped away from his thoughts with another cheering. The cold gripped his insides. He had to get to his friends fast.

It was as if the world around him was moving in slow motion. He tried to use Mjolnir to fly, so he could detect his teammates' whereabouts faster and reach them faster, but he couldn't take off. It was like the fallen robots' arms and foots have wrapped themselves about him. His moving has became slower and heavier. Like all the dead bodies were tied to his feet and he was dragging them while walking. It was as if they wanted to prevent him from reaching his friends, his brother.

However, when he looked down, there was… nothing.

Despair gripped at his heart. He didn't know what to do. He was sure that if Loki were in his place, he would have found a way, using some spells, or tricks to reach him and help him.

The third cheer was what sent him off. With a battle cry, after swinging Mjolnir twice around his feet -in hopes of hitting whatever that was slowing him down- he took off in the sea of robots in front of him. He didn't care about fending off the attacks that came his way from other sides. He was focused on forward, or at least what he thought was forward, because with his surroundings always the same, it was rather hard saying that whether he was moving forward, or moving at all, in that case.

Somewhere along the path he was going, he felt rather than saw a clearing between two towering building and made his way toward it.

Something has told him that he was near his destination. His heart felt that no matter how much he tried, he was too late, that the scene was horrible, that his friends were all dead, having horrible painful deaths.

But no matter what his heart has told him, no matter the pictures of the mangled bodies of his teammates that came to mind, nothing...nothing could have prepared him for what he came face to face at the clearing.

His breath hitched. He stood frozen looking at the clearing, where the piles upon piles of robot remnants filled the whole area. And in the middle there were five huddled bodies. Costumes that he recognized. Thor stumbled upon the bodies, his knees nearly giving in under the weight of his grief.

When he reached the bodies the King of Asgard fell to his knees and stared at the faces of his friends. Natasha and Clint's faces were peaceful, like they were only asleep, if it weren't for the blades coming out from their chests. Tony's suit was mangled - his eyes were open in the remains of his iron mask, unfocused eyes looking up the sky. Steve's face would have seemed calm and content in death, especially with the small smile that was gracing his lips, if not for his slit throat and all the blood around. Bruce's body and face were smashed, and Thor didn't know if he transformed to his human form before or after his death.

Thor wanted to stay there, to mourn the loss of his friends, these true warriors, but he knew he couldn't. He should move, he should find Astart, save Midgard, avenge his Avenger friends, find Loki, _oh Loki_. Thor brought his head up and looked around, looking for his brother, but stopped still.

The two towering building that he saw on both sides of the clearing wasn't Midgardian, they were _Asgard_ _'s_ gateway. Thor could see the city of Asgard in front of himself, smoking, burning, half destroyed, with bodies of Aesir marring its face. Blood of the guards, warriors, civilians, men, women, children alike painted the grounds that once formed beautiful streets of Asgard.

Thor started to panic. Why was everyone dead? Where were the guards? Where were the warriors? They were supposed to be ready to defend Asgard from Astart!

' _No, it is not their fault. I'm sure they defended Asgard with their lives. It is my fault! I shouldn't left Asgard like that. Loki said that Asgard was not prepared for war. It is my fault, I should have considered other options for safety of Asgard. Back then I thought that if I could stop Astart as soon as possible, then Asgard would be safe. It was the most logical way and it would have worked. It should have worked. Astart wasn't supposed to reach Asgard, he was supposed to be stopped. Now the Avengers were dead, Asgard was in ruins, and Loki was missing.'_

Where was Loki? He was supposed to help stop Astart.

' _Maybe it is all his fault, he sold you and the Avengers to Astart, and brought him and his Army to Asgard, for revenge?'_

Thor shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind. No, Loki wouldn't do such a thing! Thor just needed to find him, and then they will fight Astart together.

Thor moved forward, eyes darting from side to side in search of his brother while his mind was going over how he and Loki would bring Astart down. However, when he saw the smoke coming from the Asgard's palace, all the thoughts of Loki and Astart escaped his mind.

 _Mother! Father!_

He started running, seeing robots coming from everywhere, also seeing people who were fighting robots - Aesir, Midgardians, Elves alike, but he didn't care. He was throwing Mjolnir forward again and again and while she wasn't in his hands, he picked up a sword, a spear, an axe. Whatever he could find and fight with, clearing a passage for himself. A spear to a chest, a sword to a neck, a wave of axe and two amputated arms. He didn't care who he was fighting. He could have killed Aesir for all he cared. No, all his thoughts were focused on the palace where his father was in Odinsleep and his mother had to fight and protect the All father as well as manage troops and make decisions; on his friends who were supposed to defend the palace, the King, and the Queen.

When Thor reached the palace's outer wall, in the gate he saw four mangled bodies, arms and legs twisted at odd angles. A lump formed in Thor's throat. These were his friends. His companions, they were dead. Thor wanted to kneel beside them; to take their bodies in his arms; to mourn, but he knew he had to find out about his parents. His heart was full of sorrow. Memory of their adventures came to the front of his mind and each memory was like a stab at his heart. He couldn't breath. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and continue on his way toward the palace's entrance. He knew that he couldn't even mourn his friends in peace, and it was all Astart's fault. Thor didn't knew how to deal with his sorrow, so he dealt with it the only way he knew; he let it fuel his anger.

He will avenge them all, if it was the last thing he would do.

But first, he had to find his parents and Loki, and then he'll make Astart pay. He made his way toward the Palace and in the way looked at the bodies scattered on the ground. So many lives were lost. It was such a shame, such pity.

At the entrance, he saw two shadowed figures, one in the other's arms, leaning against the door. He quickened his pace. When he reached the pair, he saw it was his father's cold body in his mother's arms. The All father's eye was open and unseeing. The front of his white cloth was completely red with his blood. Tears gathered in Thor's eyes. Thor knelt in front of them and took in Queen's condition.

Frigga was caressing her husband's face. When Thor knelt in front of her, with a dread pooling in the his stomach, Thor saw the dagger in his mother's chest, the blood all around the wound. Frigga brought her head up and there was blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. The lump in Thor's throat became bigger.

His mother smiled softly and called his name.

"Thor..."

"Mother..." Thor's voice broke and a sob escaped him. It was just too much, why he was losing everyone important for him today? _Why_?

"You came too late." The woman whispered.

"What happened, mother?"

"We were caught off guard. Our army was not prepared. Most of the warriors were... drunk. People were unaware. The Warriors Three and Sif couldn't hold them off for long. We didn't receive much help from the other realms; their first priority was to defend their own. You didn't stop that enemy in Midgard and you came too late. You shouldn't have gone in the first place; you left your realm for the sake of Midgard... We all perished because of your ignorance, _Thor!_ " Her tone became more and more accusatory as her smile vanished.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I swear I'll avenge you, and I'll fight Astart." Another sob escaped Thor as he swore his oath.

"Alone you could do nothing!"

"I'm not alone, I still have Loki, and we will fight and avenge you, all of you! I swear mother! I'm sorry!" Thor had tears in his eyes; he took Frigga's hands in his own and caressed them.

A small smile came to Frigga's lips again as she nodded.

"Mother, do you know where Loki is? I couldn't find him earlier!"

Frigga's other hand came up, shaking. It pointed to somewhere over Thor's shoulder and then fell down, for the last time. The last breath escaped her chest, now forever still. Tears were running down Thor's face, but he didn't notice. He turned and stood up.

The scene that greeted him was shocking. He was standing at somewhere like an entrance of a town. There was snow everywhere, snow that was painted with Jotun blood. There were Jotun bodies everywhere. And in the middle, there was a lone huddled figure. The air was foggy, so Thor couldn't see the details. He started moving forward, narrowing his eyes to see better. His heart was pounding in his ears. When he was near ten meters away, he managed to recognize Loki's huddled body.

There was a Jotun half lying in his brother's arms, back to chest. And Loki's head was bowed forward. There was handle of a spear coming out of Jotun's heart. Thor narrowed his eyes. _Who was this Jotun for Loki to hold him so?_ Thor couldn't deny he felt a stab of jealousy. One second later, recognition came down upon Thor like lightening. It was a Jotun who called Loki 'brother'. In spite of everything, a feeling of happiness and satisfaction came upon the Thunderer.

 _Loki is my brother, and now that this Jotun is dead, I can have my brother, my Loki back. Everything will be as it should! We can again fight side by side, as brothers, as it was before, as it should always have been! And would be henceforth!_

As if hearing his thoughts, Loki brought his head up. His face was ashen, his cheeks sunken, there were tear track on his face that shocked Thor, but not more than when Thor looked him in the eyes. Those brilliant emerald eyes were _dead_. Dead and at the same time accusatory, like they said ' _You killed him, you killed my brother, it was your spear that killed him'._ And indeed, when Thor looked closely the spear was an Aesir guard styled spear.

Thor wanted to apologize, to say that he was sorry, to comfort Loki and say everything will be alright. Anything to change that dead look in Loki's eyes, but before he could do anything, say anything, Loki bowed his head again, moved his hands from around the Jotun's torso, gripped the spear's handle where it had came out of Jotun's body and gave a strong push.

Thor's scream stuck in his throat as the spear passed completely through Jotun's body and entered Loki's chest. Loki brought his head up and Thor saw that blood was coming from his smiling lips. The smile was small, but content and it ripped Thor's heart in pieces.


End file.
